Connected by music
by LauraZabini
Summary: *Abandoned story*
1. Chapter 1

_**Connected by music **_von **_LauraZabini_**

**Disclaimer:**Alle Personen, die euch hier bekannt vorkommen, gehören** J.K. Rowling**, der besten Autorin der Welt!!

A/N: Bevor es losgeht, will ich euch nur noch mal daran erinnern mir auch **Kommis (reviews)**dazulassen!!

* * *

Es war ein warmer spätsommerlicher Nachmittag als Ginny Weasley im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Es war ein Sonntag und alle waren draußen beim See, oder unterwegs mit Freunden. Alle, nur nicht sie. So sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte Hermine nicht schon wieder fragen, ob sie ihr helfen würde.

"Da muss ich wohl durch...Dummer Snape...Dumme Zaubertränke...Dumme Hausaufgaben..." murmelte sie, während sie ihr Zaubertrankbuch aufschlug um zu beginnen. Obwohl sie eine der besten in ihrem Jahrgang war, konnte sie die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben nicht in binnen von einer Stunde erledigen. Snape schien schlechte Laune zu haben, denn er wollte einen fünfseitigen Aufsatz haben, wie es zu der Entstehung eines Bezoars kommt, wo man ihn findet und wozu man ihn gebraucht. Und diese schlechte Laune musste er natürlich wieder einmal an seinen Schülern auslassen.

Gerade als sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig war, kamen Ron, Hermine und Harry lachend herein. Ginny hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten Gefühle für Harry, aber er sah nichts als eine kleine Schwester in ihr. Sie fand sich damit ab und suchte sich ein neues 'Ziel'.

"Worüber lacht ihr?"

"Ach nichts." Sagte Harry und das Trio ging zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Ja, auch Hermine als Mädchen durfte da hinein.

Ginny hasste es, wenn sie sie so ausschlossen, aber da sie dieses Mal nicht die Nerven dazu hatte um zu protestieren, räumte sie ihre Sachen schnell weg und begab sich aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit für sich, denn sie musste nachdenken. Mysteriöse Träume jagten ihre durch ihre Gedanken während sie schlief. Sie war in einem Raum mit einem Mann, ungefähr ihren Alters, soweit sie erkennen konnte. Sie konnte nie sein Gesicht sehn, sosehr sie sich darum bemühte. Er saß auf einem Stuhl, mit einer Gitarre in seinen Händen. Er spielte während sie sang. Ein Song nach dem anderen. Die ganze Nacht lang.

„_Heute abend siehst du wiedereinmal bezaubernd aus, mein Engel."_

_Er saß schon wieder auf seinem Hocker, seine Gitarre fest in der Hand._

„_Warum nennst du mich ‚Engel'? Du weißt doch meinen Namen."_

„_Nein, tue ich nicht. So oft du ihn auch sagst, ich kann weder dein Gesicht sehen, noch deinen Namen hören. Nur deine wundervolle Stimme, in die ich mich verliebt habe, mein Engel."_

„_Ich will dich treffen, ich will dich sehen, ich will dich in der Realität sehen...das alles hier sind Träume, die wir uns teilen. Ich kann dich nicht berühren, ich kann dich nicht sehen, ich kann deinen Namen nicht hören, alles was ich kann, ist dich fühlen."_

„_Hab Geduld mein Engel. Bald, sehr bald, werden sich unsere Wege kreuzen, wenn es uns in den Sternen geschrieben steht...Fangen wir an? Ich kann es nicht mehr abwarten deine Stimme zu hören. Sing, mein Engel, sing!"_

_Das tat sie auch. Sie sang. Sie sang für ihn, für sie beide. Sie waren eins, sie spürte es. Die Musik verband sie. Die Lieder drückten Liebe, die in ihren Träumen entstanden ist, Einsamkeit und Ungeduld aus. Ungeduld, den anderen endlich zu sehen._

Dann wachte sie auf.

Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme, das wusste sie. Aber sie erzählte keinem davon, sie hatte auch nie die Absicht es zu tun. Alle würden sie auslachen. Keiner von ihnen würde verstehen, was Musik für sie bedeutete. Musik war für sie nicht nur schöner Gesang oder schöne Melodien. Nein, Musik war für sie Emotion, Leben, Sinn.

Sie nahm ein paar Abkürzungen um so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz zu gelangen. Dem Seeufer. Sie saß oft dort, wenn sie nachdachte, oder wenn sie Lust hatte zu singen. Natürlich stellte sie zuerst klar, ob jemand in der Nähe war, bevor sie damit anfing. Wie auch dieses Mal. Sie saß auf dem Seeufer und begann zu singen. Ein Lied, dass sie sich selbst ausgedacht hatte und das irgendwie keinen Sinn ergab, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie sang einfach, nur um die Wut, die Einsamkeit, loszuwerden.

Sie fühlte sich allein. Sie hatte keine richtigen Freunde außer Harry, Hermine, Ron, Luna und vielleicht ein-zwei anderen. Aber seitdem das Trio sich von ihr abschirmte, fühlte sie sich im Stich gelassen. Der einzige, der sie noch verstand war der Mann aus ihren Träumen. Sie hörte auf zu singen und schaute über den See. Das Wasser war still, wie üblich. Alle Schüler waren nach drinnen gegangen um zu essen. Sie verspürte keinen Hunger und genoss ihre Einsamkeit. Im Graß liegend überlegte Ginny, wann sie wohl den perfekten Musiker aus ihren Träumen treffen wird.

_Er existiert. Irgendwo da draußen, ich bin mir sicher._Dachte sie. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. Musik. Jemand spielte eine Gitarre. Aber sie sah niemanden. Ihr kam die Melodie bekannt vor, aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wo sie sie schon mal gehört hatte. Da entdeckte sie ihn. Er saß mit seinem Rücken zu ihr gerichtet, nicht weit entfernt von ihr.

Zuerst konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer da saß und spielte. Sie entschied sich nachzusehen, wer es war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Draco Malfoy, der Muggel-Hasser schlechthin, saß auf einem Felsen, Gitarre spielend, aber er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die Melodie, die er auf seiner Gitarre spielte war wunderschön, und langsam fiel Ginny ein, wo sie diese Melodie schon mal gehört hat. Ihr Traum..._Aber das kann nicht sein...Es ist unmöglich, dass Draco Malfoy der Mann aus meinen Träumen ist..._

„Malfoy, du!?"

„Weasley! Was machst du den hier!?"

„Ich war zufällig in der Nähe, als ich dich spielen hörte. Sag mir, woher kennst du diese Melodie!?"

„Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich es DIR sagen sollte." Funkelte er sie an.

„Malfoy, sag es mir einfach!! Es ist wichtig!"

„Warum ist es so wichtig, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sagte er, während er sie nachdenklich anschaute.

Etwas genervt sagte Ginny: „Ok, dann zeige ich dir es auf eine andere Art und Weise. Spiel das Lied von vorhin!"

„Warum?" Fragte er, aber Ginny hatte das Gefühl, als würde er langsam begreifen.

„Tu es einfach."

Er fing an die Melodie zu spielen und nach einem kurzen Moment fing sie an zu singen. Auf einer anderen Sprache, die keiner von den beiden verstand. Aber sie wussten, dass es sehr emotional war. Das war die Magie der Musik. Draco realisierte langsam etwas und hörte aprubt auf zu spielen und fragte:

„Engel?"

Sie sagte nichts, sondern nickte leicht, während sich ein weites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

* * *

A/N: So, dass ist mein erstes Projekt auf Deutsch...und, wie war's? Ich hoffe, dass ich das zweite Kapitel bald zuende geschrieben habe, aber nur eure Kommentare können mich dazu bringen es auch reinzustellen. Daraus kann man folgendes schließen: Keine Kommentare - Kein 2. Kapitel. Ich will ja nicht gemein sein, oder so, aber ich finde es schade, wenn mir die Leser keine Kommis dalassen. Ich kann ja nicht wissen ob es euch gefallen hat, oder nicht. Und außerdem kann ich auch mein Schreiben verbessern, wenn ihr es für nötig haltet. Ideen und Vorschläge sind stets erwünscht!

Viel Spaß noch beim Lesen,

- Laura


	2. I'm so sorry!

Hallo.  
Also, ich wollte nur kurz "vorbeikommen" um zu sagen, dass ich diese geschichte NICHT weitermachen werde. Des Kapitel war grauenvoll, und ich weiß nicht wie ich weitermachen soll, wie es weitergeht. Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages so was wie eine Vortsätzung schreiben, aber hofft nicht zu sehr. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit, hoffe ihr lest meine anderen Geschichten.

Sorry,

-Laura


End file.
